Alcohol, Drogas y Azul
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: No es que Dean Winchester creyera en el amor a primera vista, pero, aunque intentara negárselo, sabía que ese par de ojos azules eran su perdición. Eran su "amor a primera vista". [Destiel UA, 2014!Castiel, Young!Castiel, Dean/Castiel. Sin continuación].


**[ Hello, boys. (?) Aquí un mal hecho One-shot Destiel que tengo también en Wattpad.**

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ **Es obvio que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la serie Supernatural, y a su gran creador Kripke, y blah, blah. (?)**

 **Este juanchot es un** _ **UA (Universo Alterno)**_ **, y Castiel es más joven que Dean. Ustedes denles la edad que se les pegue en gana.~ Y, otra cosa… Intenté apegar la actitud de Cass con la del** _ **Future!Castiel (también conocido como 2014!Castiel o End!Castiel).**_

 **Sin más, enjoy! ]**

Sonrió. Labios sellados, agrietados y pálidos curveándose suavemente, mientras aquellos ojos azulados me miraban fijamente, antes de acercar la botella de cerveza a su boca, y dar un corto trago. Tomó con su lengua el rastro amargo que quedó impregnado en su labio inferior, antes de levantarse de aquel banco, y caminar lentamente hacia fuera del lugar, obviamente esperando a que le siguiera.

No dudé ni un segundo en cumplir sus deseos.

Dejé el dinero sobre la mesa, poniéndome de pie y acomodando mi chaqueta de cuero, antes de seguirle, sin mirar a nadie más, porque no importaba nadie más, sólo ese chico con atractivo rebelde, pero mirada inocente. Qué más podía pedir ahora que me había quedado sin nada, seguro sería un buen polvo.

Al salir, paseé mis ojos verdes por la calle casi vacía, sólo iluminada por unos cuantos faroles de luz, y la luna. Algunas parejas por aquí y allá, pero nada de él. ¿A dónde había ido?

Tal vez había interpretado mal las cosas.

Solté un bufido pesado, a la par que sacaba de mi bolsillo mi celular, dispuesto a llamar a alguna chica para pasar el rato que él no me concedió.

 _Sylvia_ fue el contacto en el que me detuve. La recordaba bien. Hermosas curvas, pechos no exagerados, un buen trasero, firme y deseable, ojos marrones y cabello castaño. Ya había pasado un tiempo, así que, ¿por qué no? Había dicho que estaba disponible para cuando lo deseara, y no es que la deseé ahora, _no a ella_ , pero nada perdía.

Presioné su nombre, y el botón para iniciar la llamada. Esperaba estuviera despierta, o tendría que ir a casa para ver porno y consolarme con mi mano, no me sentía con humor de buscar a alguien más.

El primer tono se hizo presente, y un delicado toque sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó. Corté la llamada, guardando el celular en el bolsillo, y en su lugar saqué una navaja, girándome rápidamente y colocándola en el cuello del tipo atrás mío.

Era él, y aún _sonreía_.

Con tranquilidad colocó su mano sobre la mía, justo con la que sostenía la navaja, dándome a entender que ya podía bajar la guardia. Así hice.

Rió, como si estuviera perdido. – Bonito juguete, amigo. – _Drogado._ Su voz sonaba divertida, y realmente relajada.

Fruncí el ceño. – Pude haberte matado, ¿te das cuenta? – Gruñí, guardando mi navaja de nuevo dentro del bolsillo, antes de mirar alrededor, y volver mi vista a sus ojos azules, un tanto opacos. Ese chico estaba realmente _jodido._

Colocó de nuevo su mano en mi hombro, mirándome, y a la vez viendo nada. – Pero no lo hiciste. – Murmuró, bajando su mano y metiéndola en su suéter azul. – Y, ¿a dónde quieres ir? – Cuestionó, ladeando levemente su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello blanco, ligeramente manchado con labial, y algunas marcas rojizas, que claramente no eran del labial de alguna chica.

Lamí mis labios, viéndolo de abajo hacia arriba. Ya no estaba tan seguro de si querer tirármelo, porque no podía hacerlo con alguien en ese estado, corría el riesgo de que posiblemente a la mañana siguiente despertara sin saber qué hizo, o qué le hicieron. – A mi casa. – Solté, dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome al sitio en dónde estacioné mi auto.

Escuché pasos atrás mío, y tras un rato, me detuve. – Sin ti. – Aclaré, antes de seguir mi camino, pero nuevamente, su mano me tomó del hombro, obligándome a darme la vuelta.

– ¿Estás de broma, amigo? – Soltó una risa burlona, _nerviosa_. Quería escucharlo. Escuchar que yo estaba bromeando, lo sabía, pero yo iba enserio.

Agaché la mirada al suelo sucio, sonriendo y negando con un movimiento ligero de cabeza. – ¿Te parece que bromeo? – Alcé la mirada, fijando mis ojos en los suyos con frialdad.

Sin embargo, no desistió. – ¿Y por qué me seguiste, eh? Está claro que no quieres ir a casa solo.

– Conseguiré a una chica, si eso es lo que te preocupa. – Le corté. Me miraba incrédulo. – Mira, hombre, estás jodido, y no quiero que parezca que me aprovecho de eso, así que, haznos un favor a ambos y ve a tu casa. Deja que toda esa mierda que está en tu sangre se vaya y no vuelvas a consumir ni una mierda.

– No eres quien para decirme qué hacer, anciano. – Se mofó, dando media vuelta. – Yo consigo a quien se me pegue en gana, así que el único que sale perdiendo aquí, eres tú. – A cada palabra que decía, yo fruncía más el entrecejo, antes de soltar una carcajada corta y furiosa. Lo tomé del brazo, haciéndole girar sobre sus talones para afrontarme.

Quise decir algo, incluso golpearlo, pero sus ojos se mostraron un tanto aterrados, como si el efecto de la droga hubiese pasado de golpe. Seguía ahí, lo sabía perfectamente, y aún así lo acorralé contra la pared, y lo besé con rudeza. Joder, lo besé a pesar de que me había propuesto no ponerle ni un dedo encima estando así, y él me correspondía con la misma fuerza, permitiéndome probar el licor en su boca. Por un momento cruzó por mi mente el que haya hecho todo eso con la intención de provocarme, pero, ese chico no me conocía, tal vez sólo _suerte_ o lo hacía así con todos.

 **[…]**

¿En qué momento habíamos llegado al interior de mi auto? Eso era lo de menos, porque la manera en que se sentía su cuerpo, sus besos, _él_ era jodidamente buena, me hacía olvidar todo. La discusión con mi hermano, la pérdida de mis padres, el rechazo de _ella_. Todo. Me hacía olvidar simplemente todo, incluso mi propio nombre, y el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Sus gemidos eran ligeramente roncos, llenos de deseo, de placer, pidiéndome por más. Sus ojos azules se ocultaban tras sus párpados, para después mostrarse sin pena alguna, y mirarme con lujuria, como si supiera lo que provocaban en mí.

Sentía sus uñas arañar mi espalda, y sus dientes clavarse en mi hombro. Sus piernas se mantenían alrededor de mis caderas, sujetándose con fuerza, mientras yo me movía dentro suyo, halando su cabello, obligándolo a apartarse un poco de mí, y así poder seguir viendo el color hipnotizante de sus ojos. Ese maldito azul.

Ese chico sería mi perdición, lo supe apenas llegamos al orgasmo, y entonces él gimió mi nombre, sin vergüenza, alto y claro, provocando en mí otras sensaciones aparte del mismo orgasmo.

Sin embargo, lo abracé e intercambié posiciones con él, dejándolo sobre mí, y permitiéndole dormir, mientras me dedicaba a acariciar su cabello, observando con tranquilidad el techo del impala. A pesar de saber que, quizá, al despertar se iría, volvería a drogarse, llegaría al bar y conseguiría a otra persona para pasar la noche.

Ya había perdido mucho, así que, ¿por qué no hundirme completamente de una vez?

Aún así, deseaba estar equivocado. Deseaba que se quedara conmigo, y me ayudara a olvidar como esa noche. Que fuera quien reemplazara a todos aquellos, y me hiciera sentir vivo otra vez.

 _Lo necesitaba_ , y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

 **[…]**

Me removí ligeramente, algo adolorido por el espacio reducido del auto, antes de caer en cuenta de que algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien_ faltaba.

Se había ido, joder, y no me di cuenta. ¿Cómo mierda es eso posible siquiera, si se encontraba encima mío? Tal vez me dio alguna droga para evitar despertarme.

Pateé con furia la puerta, gruñendo. Ni siquiera fui capaz de verlo al despertar, ¿grandioso, no?

– Hey, tranquilo, vaquero. – Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, dirigiendo mi vista hacia el frente, y encontrarme con aquella mirada juguetona de ese chico. No pude sentirme más feliz de verlo y escucharlo, simplemente, parecía un sueño. – ¿Dormiste cómodo? Y más te vale decir que si, porque no me moví hacia acá para nada. – Dijo con un tono de voz diferente al de ayer, pero sin eliminar aquella diversión característica de sí.

Me senté, recogiendo mi bóxer y pantalón, comenzando a colocármelos. –Si lo que quieres escuchar es un si… Entonces si. – Bromeé.

Lo escuché reír. Sonaba diferente, y a la vez sonaba tan igual. Quizá la droga sólo lo hacía actuar más relajado, pero seguía siendo él. Eso me alegró. Me acosté con él, no con un caso perdido. – ¿Puedo?

Levanté la vista, mientras me ponía la playera gris. Estaba señalando la radio, y yo sólo me encogí de hombros. – Como gustes. Ahí hay algunos discos. – Señalé la guantera.

Lo vi asentir, y comenzó a rebuscar en la guantera los discos que tenía. No despegué mi vista de él, esperando ver sus gestos al ver el nombre de los álbumes, y vaya que no me esperaba lo que hizo enseguida. – ¡No me puedo creer que tengas esto, Dean! – Exclamó con emoción, como un niño pequeño recibiendo el juguete que siempre deseó. – Voy a admitirlo. Primero yo, y luego esto. Tienes buenos gustos. – Alcé una ceja, antes de reír abiertamente.

Colocó el disco, y _AC/DC_ comenzó a sonar en todo el auto, haciéndonos dar un brinco a ambos. – ¡Joder, ¿quieres bajarle un poco?! – No me molestaba, amaba esa canción, pero tampoco quería mis bocinas jodidas.

Acató mi petición enseguida, riendo. – Lo siento. – Se disculpó, pasando al asiento de atrás conmigo. Me hice a un lado, dándole espacio para que se sentara. – Y… – comenzó, sin saber qué decir, y yo le ahorraría eso.

Me incliné sobre mi lugar, tomándolo con una mano de la barbilla. – Dime tu nombre. – Ordené, intentando no sonar desesperado, pero necesitaba saberlo. Quería saber cómo se llamaba ese chico que podría ser el dueño de mis pensamientos a partir de ahora.

– Castiel… – Murmuró, quitando mi mano de su barbilla, para así poder moverse hacia mí y unir sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos lentamente. Esto _si_ se sentía diferente, como si lo necesitara, lo anhelara.

Pude entenderlo.

Él estaba tan roto como yo, y quizá, sólo quizá, era la pieza que me faltaba, porque dos personas rotas se complementan, ¿cierto?


End file.
